Purple Butterfly
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Aku menyukainya, lebih dari 'saudara'. Aku tak peduli, ia tak peduli. Jadi, apa arti dari "Dosa" saat kami memiliki perasaan yang sama? "Jika seekor kupu-kupu berwarna ungu datang, itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa kau boleh melakukan sebuah dosa."


Purple Butterfly

.

.

Author: Nacchan Sakura

.

.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Vocaloid. Aku hanya memiliki Vocaloid saat April Mop.

.

.

XoxoxoX

'_Kenapa kau selalu menatap langit?'_

Seorang gadis menatap kakaknya yang sejak tadi terus memandang ke luar jendela. Rambutnya yang berwarna Madu tertiup angin, begitu indah seperti menari seiring dengan tiupan lembut sang udara. Dengan matanya yang berwarna Aquamarine, gadis itu terus menggerakkan bola matanya yang sedikit basah kepada sebuah sosok yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Dari rambutnya – sampai ke ujung kakinya. Terus memperhatikan sosok lelaki di depannya yang mempunyai paras yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Len." Sebuah nama gadis itu ucapkan dari mulut mungilnya. Dan ternyata, itulah nama dari kakak kembar sang gadis.

"..Ah, Rin? Ada apa?" Jawab Len. Dan 'Rin' ternyata adalah nama dari sang gadis yang sudah bermain dari awal cerita dimulai.

"Umm—tidak. Aku hanya bosan. Kenapa Len diam saja sih? Ayo kita main! Aku bosan!" Ajak Rin dengan manja.

"Rin. Aku tahu kita sedang liburan musim panas, dan berarti kita bisa main sepuasnya. Tapi jangan lupakan satu hal – Pekerjaan Rumahmu."

Mendengar jawaban dingin dan ketus dari Len, Rin langsung memasang raut wajah kesal dan meninggalkan kakaknya itu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu yang tak berdosa itu dengan keras. Rin membanting dirinya sendiri ke kasur yang empuk dan memeluk bantal Orange kesayangannya.

"Len.. Kenapa dia berubah? Padahal dulu dia yang paling semangat dalam hal menemaniku bermain. Tapi sekarang, dia lebih senang menatap langit daripada melihatku. Apa yang sebenarnya Len lihat? Apa yang sebenarnya Len pikirkan?" Rin menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri – walau mengetahui tidak ada siapapun yang akan menjawabnya. Tentu saja, dia hanya sendirian di kamarnya.

Len Kagamine, kakak kembar dari Rin Kagamine. Orang yang sangat Rin Kagamine cintai di dunia ini – melebihi dari cinta seorang adik pada kakaknya. Dulu, mereka adalah sepasang saudara kembar yang selalu bersama bagaikan dua kutub Magnet yang berlawanan. Namun semuanya berubah, ketika Len dan Rin menginjak masa 'Adolescence' mereka. Sejak umurnya Enam Belas tahun, Len menjadi dingin, cuek, dan tidak peduli terhadap Rin. Len menjadi sosok lelaki yang dingin terhadap adiknya namun bermain dengan banyak perempuan di sekolah.

"_Suatu malam, aku mendengar sebuah suara senar yang bergetar._

_Dari bawah pohon bunga Sakura.._

_Dan tidak lama kemudian,_

_Dimulailah sebuah kisah cinta."_

Rin senang bernyanyi. Lagu yang sekarang sedang dia nyanyikan adalah sebuah lagu yang menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Rin menyukai lagu ini, apalagi jika Len menemaninya bernyanyi sambil mengeluarkan nada indah dari sebuah Biola yang Len mainkan dari jari-jari tangannya yang panjang. Namun itu dulu. Sekarang, Rin hanya menyanyikan lagu ini sendirian.

"_Aku mempercayai bahwa kebahagiaan ini akan berlangsung selamanya._

_Tapi aku tidak bisa terus seperti anak kecil,_

_Aku harus menjadi dewasa.. Namun aku takut."_

Rin menghentikan sejenak nyanyiannya dan mulai merasakan air mata telah mengalir dari dua bola matanya.

'Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa Len berubah?'

'_Kenapa aku mencintai kakak kembarku sendiri?'_

"_Apakah boleh aku membuang semuanya yang ada pada hidupku,_

_Dan hidup hanya demi dirimu saja?_

_Aku pasti akan memiliki mimpi yang berbeda esok hari._

_Dan tanpamu, mimpi itu pasti tidak akan berwarna."_

Di tengah tangisannya, Rin masih berusaha untuk menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya – walau tidak sampai akhir. Biasanya, Len memainkan Biola nya setelah Rin menyelesaikan bagian pertama, diteruskan oleh Len yang menyanyikan bagian kedua. Namun sekarang semuanya berubah. Len tidak akan lagi bernyanyi untuknya seperti dulu.

'Aku tidak mau kisah cintaku tidak menjadi kenyataan seperti gadis di dalam lagu itu. Namun aku sadar bahwa aku memang tidak akan bisa bersatu dengan Len selamanya. Ia menyanyangiku hanya sebagai 'adik' namun aku menyukainya lebih dari itu. Apa itu sebuah dosa?'

.

.

XoxoxoX

.

.

"Rin, kau sudah mengerjakan PR mu?" Rin menoleh ke arah kakak lelakinya yang langsung bertanya soal pekerjaan rumahnya beberapa saat setelah Rin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tidak. Malas. Nanti aku akan melihat PR Miku saja." Jawab Rin dengan datar dan dingin.

Len hanya menarik nafas melihat sikap adik kembarnya ini. "Rin, ada apa sih denganmu? Dulu kau adalah Rin yang begitu manis dan menuruti semua kata-kataku. Sejak kita berpisah kamar di umur yang ke enam belas, Rin.. berubah."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, darah seakan naik ke atas kepala Rin. Kemarahan memenuhi setiap aliran darah dan nafas yang Ia keluarkan. Rin berpikir bahwa sebenarnya Len lah yang berubah, namun kenapa Len malah menumpahkan semua kesalahan kepadanya?

"Apa pantas.. Apa pantas kau bertanya begitu kepadaku?" Rin tak bisa menahan amarahnya dan menggebrak meja makan yang juga tidak berdosa. Rin menangis – namun kali ini tangisannya begitu penuh emosi.

"Apa.. Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau marah? Aku kan hanya bertanya!" Len melawan, mengadakan sedikit emosi ke dalam kata-katanya

"Kau! Kau lah yang berubah! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu bermain bersama banyak perempuan di sekolah – termasuk sahabatku Miku dan Neru? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah tidur dengan banyak gadis? Kau pikir.. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengabaikanku sejak umur enam belas tahun? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu juga kalau kau lebih menyukai menatap langit daripada bermain denganku?"

Rin mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya tentang Len, seakan sebuah jeruk yang menyumpal mulutnya pun tidak akan menghentikan mulutnya untuk tidak bergerak. Len hanya terdiam, dan Len berpikir apa yang adiknya katakan ada benarnya. Dia lah yang berubah. Bukan adik kembarnya yang selama ini selalu Len sayangi dengan sepenuh hati.

"A—aku.. aku hanya.." Len berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan jawabannya. Namun Ia malah jadi kehilangan akal akan kata-kata apa yang sebaiknya Ia ucapkan.

"Apa? Kau hanya berusaha untuk menjadi dewasa? Caramu itu salah!"

"Bukan! Aku- aku hanya tidak bisa jujur di hadapan Rin! Itu saja!"

"Jujur? Memangnya selama ini kau selalu jujur? Tidak, Len!"

"Rin! Bagaimana bisa aku jujur kepada Rin jika aku sendiri.. Jika aku sendiri tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri?"

Rin terdiam. Len? Tidak jujur pada dirinya sendiri?

_Semakin aku ingin mengetahui tentangmu, _

_Semakin banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu._

_Di tangan kananku ada perasaan cinta;_

_Dan di tangan kiriku ada sebuah kecemburuan yang mendalam._

"..Jujur? Tentang apa?" Tanya Rin

"Tentang pe—perasaanku." Rin memperhatikan rona merah tipis terlukis di kedua pipi kakak kembarnya

"Perasaan? Perasaan… apa?"

"..Perasaanku kepada Rin yang tidak seharusnya ada. Rasa sayang yang melebihi batas. Perasaan 'suka' ku kepada Rin sebagai seorang perempuan, bukan sebagai adik kembar."

_Selalu dan Selamanya_

_Datanglah, mendekatlah padaku._

_Jika kita mencari kebahagiaan itu bersama,_

_Mungkin aku bisa merubah pikiranmu._

Rin terdiam. Len terdiam. Semuanya menjadi sebuah keheningan yang begitu dalam.

Langit yang berwarna biru dan awan yang berwarna putih, kini telah berubah menjadi warna yang _monochrome_. Sang matahari pun tersembunyikan oleh warna abu-abu mereka yang begitu egois. Dan tetes-tetes air mulai turun membasahi bumi – seakan awan mendung ini menangis dengan alasan yang tak pasti.

"Aku.. juga.." Rin berusaha keras untuk menjawab perasaan Len, namun sepertinya mulutnya sangat sulit untuk bergerak –berbeda dengan tadi—dan menolak untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata 'suka' untuk Len.

"Rin pasti berpikir aku menjijikan bukan? Berpikir aku aneh, bisa-bisanya menyukai adik kandung sendiri. Rin pasti.. akan membenciku setelah mengetahui perasaanku bukan?"

"Tidak! A—aku.. tidak akan mungkin bisa.. membenci Len.."

"Tapi, Itu bukan berarti juga Rin menyukaiku kan?" Len menatap Rin, dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Ia tunjukkan selama ini – Tatapan yang membuat Rin merasa tertekan

"Aku.. menyukai Len.. sebenarnya.. aku menyukai Len, sejak dulu." Rin menggumam pelan – sangat pelan. Bahkan Rin memastikan Len tak bisa mendengarnya.

"..Benar? Rin juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Len. Rin hanya bisa terkejut, bagaimana bisa Len mendengar gumamannya – yang sangat kecil itu?

"..Ya." Jawabku pelan

"Aku tidak mendengarmu~"

"USO! Kau saja tadi bisa mendengarmu! Suaraku yang pertama kan lebih keras dari kata-kata yang tadi aku ucapkan!"

"Hee, Jadi benar Rin menyukaiku juga ya?" Len mengeluarkan seringai di bibir mungilnya

"Urussaaai!"

"Rin Jadi Tsundere nih~" Len mendekat ke arah Rin dan mulai menjahilinya, seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Rin memang sebal pada Len – namun justru ia rindu dan suka masa-masa seperti ini.

"BUKAN! Aku tidak tsundere! Memangnya aku Neru? Ak-"

Kalimat Rin terpotong saat bibirnya terkunci oleh sepasang bibir lainnya yang kini telah tersegel dalam sebuah kecupan yang lembut. Pipi Rin merona dan ia menutup matanya – untuk menghindari tatapan bola mata Len yang kini menatapnya dengan jarak sangat dekat. Lalu mereka pun mengambil jarak dan menghirup beberapa udara.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rin."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Len. Bahkan lebih."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di bahu kananmu_

_Tepat di tempat dimana aku pernah menciumnya_

_Kupu-kupu berwarna ungu yang sepertinya akan mengambil tanda bibirku yang tertempel di bahu kananmu_

_Aku menciummu di sudut ruangan ini_

_Kau tidak peduli_

_Aku tidak peduli_

_Kita bahkan tak mengenali apa yang namanya 'kesalahan' saat kita bersama._

_Hanya kau yang bisa memenuhi kekosongan hatiku,_

_Kau tahu soal hal itu bukan?_

_Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu akan hal itu._

_Atau.._

_Aku akan menyakitimu. Lebih, lebih lagi, sampai aku merasa puas._

"L-Len, apa benar tidak apa-apa? K-kita adik kakak, k-kita juga.. ma-masih terlalu muda.. bukan? I-ini salah.." Rin menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan saat berbicara. Len mulai membuka perlahan satu persatu kancing di bajunya juga mencium dengan dalam sisi kiri lehernya. Lalu ia menatap mata Rin dengan dalam, sedikit membanggakan dirinya yang kini sedang berposisi di atas Rin, menahan setiap gerakannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Kau tidak peduli. Jadi, apa arti dari 'kesalahan' itu?"

"Cho-Chotto, Len- Aah.."

Rin melihat seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di kaca jendela di kamar Len. Kupu-kupu berwarna ungu yang sekaan jatuh dari langit.

_Kupu-kupu berwarna ungu yang datang adalah sebuah pertanda,_

_Bahwa kau boleh melakukan sebuah dosa._

~The End~


End file.
